


StarBursts

by keitaro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Candy is good, F/M, Mettaton is in here somewhere, Multi, Reader Is In College, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, reader goes by nick name, reader is an art major, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitaro/pseuds/keitaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful day outside.<br/>Birds were singing, flowers were dying and it was hot as hell.</p>
<p>On days like this girls like you should be out and about enjoying the new hot weather.<br/>Instead here you were, stuck inside with a nasty cold trying to clear the third chapter of persona Q (and kicking major ass mind you).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starbursts

**Author's Note:**

> First Undertale fic and wow, I decided to do freaking underswap.  
> If that doesn't kill me I don't know what will.

It was a beautiful day outside.

Birds were singing, flowers were dying and it was hot as hell.

On days like this girls like you should be out and about enjoying the new hot weather.  
Especially after the hard winter Ebott had.

Instead here you were, stuck inside with a nasty cold trying to clear the third chapter of persona Q (and kicking major ass mind you).

Dodging the jerky pathway of a F.O.E always left you feeling tense but satisfied.

~ Nice to meet you, where ya been?

Ugh, no please, why now?

Rolling over as fast as you cold numbed body would let you you reached for your obnoxious phone on your cluttered side table with a sigh.

Then grunt because damn if it wasn't far.

You feel your fingers brush the smooth surface of your screen before plummeting off the left side of your bed.

"_____? ____? Are you there sugar Bee?"

Great, you'd slid the bar down to answer and now you mom would have to listen to you dying on the floor.

"One sec Ma, I'm a little..tied up at the moment."

You allow yourself to snort at you own dorky humor as you untangled your long legs from your pizza print bed sheets.

Finally freed from your tight spaced prison you grunt and groan as much as physically possible as you pull yourself back on to your sleep rumpled bed.

"Bee baby, you really should push your bed closer to that wall."

Rolling your eyes you feel your face begin to burn at your mother's teasing.

"I would but then the neighbors would think an assassin finally broke in to end me."

"Finally? Have you been making enemies ___?"

You could hear the eye roll in her sweet voice.

"All day ery day Ma. Especially that coffee table you gave me last year."

You grimace as you re-live all the times your poor unsuspecting toes suffered at the hands of that damned table.

"You said the same thing about the dinning room chairs honey, oh and the couch, the dresser in your old room, heck even the washer machin-"

You cringe at the lengthening list of of inanimate objects that decided to pick on you.

"That machine is evil!"

Explaining the bruises you had acquired from sleeping wildly and your "incidents" with everyday appliances was hard to explain at work.

Moving your bed away from the wall had been one of your weak attempts to lessen the problem.

"Anyway dear, how're you feeling today? You sound a little better."

She was right, you did feel a little better today.

Well, if better meant feeling like you were only half dead as opposed to being a full on zombie.

"Yeah a bit. Still have a river of snot dripping out my nose and down the back of my throat though."

You snicker as you mom makes loud gagging noises on her end.

"Gross kid, real gross. I'll drop of more soup on my way to Aunt's. Get some rest baby girl."

Sighing melodramatically you flop back against your pillows as loud as possible.

"Yes Mother I think I shall, I'm feeling rather faint. I-I think I can see the light. Is that you God?"

You smile and snort as your Mothers laughter assaults your ears before the sound of her ending the call clicks through.

Well then, Zen kun and Rei Chan needed you.

 

Two weeks later found you sitting in front of a canvas at the back of Art 2 with teal and lavender all over you pants and arms.  
It was quiet and pretty empty save for some students on the right side of the room doing their own thing.

Gosh you wouldn't have your Thursday afternoon any other way.

Being sick gave you an excuse to catch up on lost sleep but it had gotten dull rather quickly and you'd missed just sitting in front of a canvas so badly-

"E-excuse me, d-do mind if I set u-p here?"

Surprised by the sudden voice your hand jerked wildly across the coy face you'd been working on for the past half hour.

You grimace at the streak of blue trailing haphazardly from the bottom of the right eye to the left corner of the unfinished mouth."

"I-I'm so sorry!"  
You finally look up at the person, a woman by the sound of it and freeze for a second.

She's a monster.

A very pretty, very blue fish monster.

Her visible bright yellow eye is filled with horror, her shoulders hunched forward and hands shaking.

"N-no it's fine! I was the one too into my work!"  
You're quick to reassure her, it looked like she might have a heart attack at any second.

"A-ah, I'll j-just g-go sit o-over there-"

"No! No, no no, sit here."

She looks shocked but complies none the less.

You look away to give her some space as she begins to set up, your eyes catch the eyes of a girl sitting across the room.  
Her eyes are brown and sleepy, her hair black and pulled back in a messy bun.

She seems incredibly interested in the girl next to you.

Wait, what was her name anyway??

Feeling like the world's biggest idiot you turn to introduce yourself.

Properly.

"Um excuse me?"  
It was her turn to jump, her unused paint brush flying.

You catch it quickly before it can sail over your head and hit Mr.Benson's desk.

You smirk victoriously and hand it back to her.  
Her blue scales turn purple as she accepts her brush from you.

"T-thank you."

"No problem. I just wanted to say my name's ______."

She smiles weakly at you.

"M-my name's Undyne."

Undyne huh?

You could get used to that.


	2. Almond joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really just wanted it to be Saturday night already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo.  
> Just wanted to say thank you for the kudos and taking time to read~
> 
> This is what Papyrus is listening to : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BS46C2z5lVE  
> Also I hope this chapter doesn't seem lame??  
> It feels lame.
> 
> Tell me if I miss spelled anything?

Turns out Undyne was one of if not the coolest person you've ever met.

She was funny, witty and had a library's worth of knowledge on anime and manga.

Two could play at that game.

"Katekyo hitman Reborn is actually really crappy, but that's the beauty of it!"

You try not to die of laughter as tea jets from the two slits she called a nose.

She flails for a second.

"Could you at least try not to make me laugh while I'm drinking?!"

"Nope, I feel like I'd be doing you a great disservice if I didn't."  
She wheezed a few more times, still managing to glare weakly at you with her visible eye.

Feeling just slightly guilty (just) you slowly place your hand against her back and rub soothing circles until her breathing evens out some.

Undyne lets a raspy sigh escape her and straightens up from her slumped position to better lean against the tree the two of you spent you lunch break under.

Ever since you'd first met her you'd been determined to be her friend.

It had started out really slow, she was a naturally anxious person so baby steps were a must.

But then something beautiful happened about a month into your friendship forging efforts.

You two had discovered your mutual love of anime.

From fast paced shounen to the most glamorous and typical shoujo, drama or horror you name it.

You two discussed it all.

"Uh, you can stop r-rubbing my b-back. U-uh thank-k you."

Coming out of your reverie you realize she had stopped coughing completely.

"Oops, I guess I was distracted by your shear beauty-"

As expected she jerked away from you flailing and sputtering things that sounded a lot like 'No I'm not beautiful!' and 'Why do you keep saying stuff like that, oh my Dog!'.

It was incredibly endearing.

Once you feel that she's achieved the darkest shade of purple to date you ease up and let her breathe.

"Ugh, you're gonna be the death of me."

You snicker and give her a wink before getting onto your knees and pushing until you're finally in a standing position.

Noticing your rumpled clothes you fix your fluttering sleeves and adjust your jean shorts over your leggings.

"Wanna walk with me?"

You had to work in twenty minutes and Undyne had an afternoon class to get to.

It was a great day when monsters started attending Ebott University.

It had been a pretty intense first week with them, mostly positive thankfully.

It was fun explaining things to the new kids.

Especially when it to "what the hell is a toilet?".

Much fun was had.

"S-sure!"

She took your offered hand in her cool, smooth webbed one.

Once up she straightened the peter pan collar on her short sleeved dress shirt and brushed grass off the back of her dark blue skinny's.

"Want to hang out at my place tomorrow night? Kuroshijitsuji has our names written all over it's luscious back side."

You waggle your eyebrows in the most seductive manner you can as you say this and she hides her face behind her science text book.

"Ye-ah, that w-would be cool!"

You smile brightly and she lowers her book enough to smile herself.

Guaranteed awesome Saturday night?

Check.

 

Going to E.U required students to work on campus.

You were no exception to this rule.

Resisting a sigh you pull a hair band down around your neck then up in the front to fight back your raging curly mess of hair and resigning yourself to a somewhat boring afternoon.

"Hey Bee, can you do cash register while I re-stock some things?"

You nod an affirmative to the tall ginger cat monster before he pads away ro the back to replenish the ravaged freezers.

You couldn't blame anyone for that, it was up in the eighties today and tomorrow was said to be hotter.

Thinking of the weather turned your thoughts back to B.P (he wouldn't tell you what it stood for, you came up with hundreds of names to satisfy your burning curiosity)   
and you began to worry that he'd have a case of heat stoke with that thick fur.

"Hey B.P?"

He pulls back out of the freezer to look up questioningly at you.

"Yeah?"

Suddenly nervous and worried you're crossing a line you shouldn't you fiddle with charm bracelet on your wrist.

"U-um, I just wanted to say that if you feel too hot or anything feel free to chill in the back room, heh."

Great, now you were puning!

His giant ears perked up and he shot you a grateful smile.

"Thanks Bee, I'll be back in five."

With that he strolled toward the back to sit in front of the giant fan in the break room.

Everything was quiet and slow for a good thirty minutes.

The sound of bells tinkling almost made you jump as you rushed to pause the speedpaint video you'd been watching.

You quickly hit the power button store it in your back pocket.

Sighing in relief you finally look up to great whatever over heated student who managed to stumble in.

The words catch in your throat as you eye the orange hoodie clad skeleton.

Something that sounded a lot like house music wafted from the dark red headphones around his neck. 

He was a few inches shorter than B.P so you had to look up to see his face.

It was weird, your 5"7 was tall for a girl yet guys like this would show up and make you feel like a dwarf.

It was a nice change honestly.

"C-can I help you with anything?"

You try not to wince at the squeak in your voice, it was like middle school all over again.

He raises a brow bone at you (how does he do that?) and strolls up to the counter to look down at the candy available.

He picks up something with a blue and white wrapper with a skeletal hand.

Instead of being thin and fragile looking they were thick and formed a full hand despite not having muscle.

It was kind...fascinating.

"Tibia honest, I'd be filled withe almond-joy if you could wrap this up for me."

You blink as a mirthful smile replaces your nervous expression.

"That was a Mr. Good one."

It was out of your mouth before you could think twice about it, you pull the candy closer so you can scan it.

You look up when a low chuckle reaches your ears.

His face was long and narrow, his cheek bones defined.

His eyes were kind of small and hooded.

He looked like he liked to sleep a lot.

You could respect a guy like that.

He turned briefly and stopped, his face lighting up.

You'd barely blinked when he disappeared only to re-appear in front of the slushie machine.

You stand there watching with growing amusement as he picked up a cup and pulled every lever avalible.

He blips back in front of you, skeletal lips(?) wrapped around the straw already.

You try really hard not to just laugh out right.

It was almost a minute before he finally lowering the cup to the counter with a sheepish smile.

"Ice to meet you, you seem pretty chill."

He winks as he says this.

You weren't blushing, nope.

"Haa ic-nice to meet you too, uh...?"

His smile broadened as you trailed off, sliding the candy and his cup back his way and ringing him up.

"Papyrus. What's yours' kid?"

Kid?

Whatever.

"____, Though I mostly go by Bee."

He nodded, the bar and his left hand tucked away in the front pocket of his thick hoodie.

It was much too hot to be wearing that.

"Aren't you dying in this heat?"

He only slurped his drink loudly and winked at you again then turned and stolled to the door.

He turned back briefly to give you the laziest version of a wave you've ever seen.

You catch yourself waving back even after he's out of sight.

Everything felt really hazy, like you had fallen asleep under the heat of the sun.

Speaking of which.

"B.P wake the hell up."

You weren't that generous.

 

Saturday night was turning out more awesome then you'd predicted.

Binge watching Kuroshjitsuji was a really good idea, Undyne's expressions were beautiful.

Her hair had been let down and she wore a green dragon kigurumi.

You were so jealous and you told her so.

"I c-can order one for you too!"

"Aw, you don't have to."

You both quieted as Ciel daintily stepped down from his carriage with Sebastien's assistance.

"...Are you sure he's not a princess?"

You snort and throw some popcorn in the air that you fail to catch with your mouth.

"Oh, he totally is."

She snickers at that and re-adjusts her hood.

"We should make this a weekly thing."

She turns to you with wide sparkling eyes.

"Y-you mean it??"

You nod and watch her bounce in place, clapping her hands excitedly.

This kid was quickly beginning to be your best friend.

You liked that a lot.


	3. Twizzlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haaaa sorry for taking so long, I moved and it took a long time to get internet and inspiration and internet.  
> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos and bookmarks!  
> You've made this tired nerd extremely happy!  
> Also sorry about this chapter, feels even lame-er than the last one.  
> I think it's longer though?  
> Feels longer.

The morning after left you with a sugar hang-over and sore eyes.

All the signs of a night well spent.

Light lazily poured in through the wide window to the right of the decent sized living room, the sight of people down on the street below going about their day lightly prompting you to do the same  
.  
You refused.

You sighed at the prospect of actually being productive and rolled onto your side.

"Mn, what time is it?"

Sluggishly, you mumbled this as you reached for your ever elusive phone.

The feeling of webbed feet lightly prodding your butt as you settled back into your previous position made you smile, looks like you woke Undyne.

"Is it really eleven thirty already?!"

You must've said it louder than you meant to because the next thing you knew Undyne had become intimately acquainted with the carpet.

"I-itai...."

Whoops.

Reality finally caught up to you and with a bounce you leaned forward to help her up.

Luckily she was a slight person and easily slid between the coffee table and the couch without much issue.

"Are you alright, did you hurt anything?"

She swatted lightly at your hands as she pulled herself up onto the couch with you, her hair wild and eyes bleary.

Her beautiful, hetero-chromatic eyes.

Whoa there, you really needed to stop staring at her so much, so what if one eye was a beautiful teal and the other a gorgeous yellow, well gold really-

"Bee? Do you want me to make lunch or not?

Oh.

Oh yeah, food was a thing.

Totally a thing.

"Um, yes, yeah food please. I'm sorry, I can't English right."

The fish girl only laughed in response, a light airy sound that kind of caught somewhere in her throat before releasing in a tinkle of sound.

You really, really wanted to draw her.

Like, so bad.

Somewhere between you deciding on a palette for the picture and figuring out where you put your damn intuos Undyne emerged from your small but homey kitchen bearing ramen, one of God's many gifts to humanity.

She placed a white ceramic bowl in your waiting hands, your white bowl with the delicate blue flowers painted on it, and the smell of beef wafted up to caress your nose.

"Bless your fins my child, bless your fins."

She wiggled her fins and snorted at the look of awe on your face, you practically had stars in your eyes.

Mindful of the hot liquid in her hands she sunk down beside you with her own bowl, a purple one with tiny butterflies painted all over it, and began to eat.

You unknowingly reminded her of Sans with that expression, she'd definitely have to introduce you to him.

Hopefully soon.  
________________________________________________________________________

Soon came sooner then Undyne expected.

As in, it came that very afternoon when the two of you finally emerged from your apartment to go grocery shopping for the week.

It had been a quick walk down main street and a hop and skip to the other side.

That was one of the things you loved about living close to campus, restaurants and other shops galore.

You let out a sigh of relief as the cold air hit you upon crossing the threshold of the store, it was a short walk but damn if it wasn't hot outside.

"S-so what's first on your list?"

You glanced over at your bestie, noting her tightly clasped hands and hunched shoulders and casually loosened one of her hands to hold as you pulled up your list on your phone.

Social anxiety was a bitch.

"Hm, milk and eggs."

She made a noise in the back of her throat and grabbed you a basket from the stack as you two began your search for the dairy isle.

By the time you leave the dairy isle you have yogurt, chocolate milk, regular milk and eggs in your basket.

"Hmm, wanna eat at my place tonight? I'm thinking tacos."

Undyne fidgeted a bit before nodding quickly, you let yourself snicker at her general adorableness.

"BROTHER, CEASE THESE UNBEARABLE PUNS THIS INSTANCE."

"I know, I know. You can hardly bear all these puns."

The loud voice groaned in agony.

You jump at the unexpected volume and nearly drop your eggs as well as your phone.

Who in blue blazes was that?

Undyne apparently knew however as she tugged at your hand to get you to follow her into the international foods isle.

Standing by the taco seasonings was what appeared to be an energetic child sized skeleton in a costume and that Papyrus guy you met earlier that week.

You finally realized that Undyne was pulling you right p to the two skeletons.

"P-Papyrus, Sans its good to see you t-two!"

Sans?

Skeletons really needed to try harder when naming their children, like seriously.

"UNDYNE, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO! HUH, IS THIS A NEW FRIEND OF YOURS?"

You wave at them, a smile stretching on your face as Sans' infectious enthusiasm rubs off on you.

"I'm _____ but everyone calls me Bee. Its very nice to meet you."

Sans stuck a pose, his hand on his hip and gloved fist raised.

Wow, what a cool kid.

" AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, IT IS NICE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE HUMAN BEE. MWEHEHE."

Oh.

Oh you were gonna hug him.

You were gonna hug him so hard.

"Sweet to see you again Bee, nyeh heh."

Papyrus injected smoothly, his hands in his hoodie pocket and left eye closed in a slow wink.

You try to fight the giggle building up in the back of your throat.

"BROTHER I WILL SCREAM."

You feel Undyne shake with silent laughter beside you and decide that this was going to be a fun shopping trip.  
_________________________________________________________________

The skele-bros, as you had internally dubbed them, ended up coming back to your apartment with Undyne and you.

Which was actually pretty weird since you didn't really know them and they were boys but Undyne trusted them and you trusted her so.

But seriously, boys in your apartment what the actual heck.

"Uh, make yourselves at home, lemme just put all this up and Ill get everyone something to drink?"

There was a round of affirmatives while you scurried away to place everything in its proper place.

You felt brief regret that you hadn't really straightened up after last night, there were still blankets thrown over the couch but the coffee table was clear so at least there was that.

Maybe you should've vacuumed or something-

"Bee are you alright in there?"

The sound of another voice so close to you and made you nearly drop your eggs.

Again.

"H-Haaaa you scared the crap outta me man."

The tall skeleton had the nerve to look amused as he held you steady, the top of you left arm gently clasped in his large hand.

"Sorry."

He didn't sound sorry at all, the bony jerk.

"Its fine, ah what do you want to drink or eat or youknowwhat-"

You were rambling, always rambling.

His hand slid up your arm to your back.

"Breath kid."

You give an indignant huff before doing just what he said.

"I'm twenty you insufferable tangerine."

That drew a surprised laugh out of him, his head ducking even lower than before as he doubled over with laughter.

"T-tangerine? that's the best insult you can think of?"

You turn toward your sink and grab the hose then aim it at him.

"I will use this."

He only smirked and raised a challenging brow ridge at you.

You raise your own in response and turn on the faucet, making sure the water was cold enough for you.

"A-are you two okay- ack!"

One moment your aiming at a jerk in a hoodie the next your spraying Undyne with icy water.

Jahashi fucking damn it all.

"O-Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

She only removed her glasses and pushed her hair back, a wry smile on her face.

"P-Papyrus stop agitating Bee, the poor thin-g is armed with a water hose in her o-own kitchen!"

The evil nyehs sounding from your living room made you grind your teeth.

You would get him back for that.


End file.
